The Princess
by soccergirl32
Summary: Seventeen years after Maxon and America take the thrown their daughter, Madison, is training to take it. With this comes constant meetings, classes, stress, and ,of course, the selection, but what America and Maxon don't know is that Madi is in love with Jack Ledger, Aspen's son. Full of family, romance, and drama. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

"After 25 long years the war in New Asia is finally over," my father, King Maxon Shreave of Illea, said. I was sitting beside my mother in my "throne" which was really just a folding chair with pillows to make it look fancy. My family and I, the royals of Illea, were in the middle of the weekly Friday night Report where my father would tell the entire country the news of the week in an hour long televised show.

Dad's announcement was met by cheers and clapping from all over the studio. I did not know if I was supposed to smile or not, all of my actions were being studied and judged by all of the country, so I snuck a glance at my mother, America, and saw that there was just the hint of a smile on her lips. Due to my extensive royal training, which consisted mostly of the right way to smile, talk, walk and sit, I was successfully able to copy her smile.

Dad went on droning about the good things that would come out of winning the war, but I had trained my mind to tune out needless sounds and my mind wandered to other more important things. This included how I would sneak out tonight to be able to see Jack.

Jack and I had become friends at a young age. His father and mother were some of my parent's oldest and closest friends, Aspen and Lucy Ledger and, since we were the same age, we had always played together in the palace. I can remember when we were little having birthday parties together and throwing cake in each others faces while our parents scolded us and sneaking around the castle to play tricks on the guards who fell asleep while on duty and then getting scolded again. As I grew older though, my parents thought that I should get more friends who were "more suitable" for a princess and would not let me see Jack anymore. Well, being the rebellious daughter I was, Jack and I found ways to see each other without my parents knowing.

At first we would only sneak around after dark and go horseback riding in the forest around the palace or play tricks on the palace guards like we used to when we were kids, but everything changed on my 15th birthday. As I got older I started to realize just how handsome Jack was becoming. He had flowing brown hair that swept over his forehead and was always falling into his eyes, just begging to be brushed back. His eyes were the color of milk chocolate, and when I looked into them I felt like my heart was melting.

On my 15th birthday Jack left a note on my nightstand. It said "Meet me in the stables at twelve tonight. I have a birthday surprise for you." Later that night, I opened the doors to my balcony and looked for any way that I would be able to get down to the ground which was a problem because my room was three floors up. I looked around down at the walls of the palace. They are made of five by three white marble slabs that are held together by mortar which created gaps in between each of the stones. _Well,_ I thought, _at least I'm not afraid of heights._

I went back into my room and changed quickly into my riding clothes, wondering what my birthday surprise would be. I started my slow descent down the wall of the palace. It was scary at first but, as I got closer and closer to the bottom, I started to gain confidence and climbed faster, eager to see Jack.

When I finally reached the bottom, I was all but running to the stables. Usually Jack and I would meet at the door to the stable and saddle my horse, Star. We would take turns between jockeying the horse and being the one hanging on for dear life behind. But today, Jack wasn't there waiting for me. Instead there was a piece of paper wedged between the handles of the stable doors. It read "Sorry Mads, but I went early to get everything set up. I hope you're not too full from dinner. Take our usual route and you will find me by our tree. ~ Yours Truly, Jack." The note made me even more anxious to see Jack and I ran inside the stable to go saddle Star.

I did all the buckles on Star's saddle and was out the door in record time, and we tore across the palace yard before plunging into the forest. As I rode in farther though, it got harder and harder to see as the trees started getting thicker and I was forced to slow down to a trot. Finally I made it to the tree and I saw him.

He had dressed up on his best khaki slacks. The top couple buttons on his starched, white collared shirt were undone. When he saw me his face lit up like a kid's on Christmas, he ran out and caught me as I slid off Star's back. I squealed when he tickled the spot on my hip just below my ribs.

"Hey there beautiful," he whispered in my ear while I was trying to catch my breath. This did nothing to help me control my breathing. He smiled and started to carry me, still in his arms, toward the blanket which he had laid out beneath out tree. I turned to Star and said "Stay" and she dutifully sat down and started dozing, just like she had been trained to do.

I had realized that my feelings toward Jack were starting to change about two or three months ago, but I had no idea that he felt the same way… until now. He carried me over to the blanket and sat me down with such tenderness, it made me feel like I was the most precious thing in the world.

"Stay there," he said and he went over to the picnic basket that was on the other side of the blanket. When he came back to the blanket, he had a cupcake in his hand with pink frosting.

"I know it's not much, but it was all that I could do. I had to go into the kitchen and steal it."

He handed me the cupcake and I realized that the frosting on top wasn't solid pink. It had a red heart on top. I looked up at Jack and saw the same things I was feeling in that moment reflected in his eyes. Needless to say, we did not do much talking that night and Star ended up eating the cupcake before we could, but it was the best birthday present I have ever received.

Now almost 11 months later, the feelings I felt toward them hadn't changed one bit, they had only gotten stronger. We snuck out to see each other as much as possible. Even though sometimes it was only once or twice a week it was still extraordinary spending time with him, and when I wasn't with him, I was planning on when I could see him again.

Often times, my princess training stood in my way of seeing him. Everyday I had lessons with Silvia on etiquette in the morning from nine to twelve then, after a quick lunch break, I had lessons on the countries history. After that, I was forced to learn things I would need to know as the future queen of Illea, such as: how to pass laws, the laws that were already in place, military tactics, and so on. The list was endless. Then with the two short hours in before dinner, I would either have music lessons, horseback riding, or free time, which was not "free" because I usually spent it doing homework. All of these things were just obstacles that got in my way of seeing Jack. Just like these God awful Reports that I had to sit through every Friday night.

The Report dragged on for another half hour with Dad announcing various bills that were passed and new projects to help the lower castes. Most nights I was somewhat interested in what Dad was saying but tonight all I could think of was seeing Jack.

After the Report ended Dad came up and started talking to me about some new bill that was recently passed and since I wasn't listening during the Report, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"So Madi, do you think that the bill will help the orphans to get better education in the school systems that it will develop?"

Of course this was a test, what wasn't, and I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. My only option was to fudge my answer and to hope that I could play it off as a headache.

"Yes sir, the new school systems being introduced will undoubtedly give the orphans more chances for better education."

Thankfully my mother picked that moment to walk up, saving me from any further questions on this new bill.

"Will you be joining us in the Women's Room tonight sweetheart?" she asked. My mother was beautiful. She had long red wavy hair and bright green eyes. She was an amazing queen and I only hoped I could be as good as her one day. I got my eyes and curls from her, but I had Dad's blonde hair. As far as attitudes go though, I was defiantly my mother's child. My sharp temper and quick wit has gotten me in trouble so many times I can't even count.

"No I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm getting a headache, so I'm just going to go to bed, if that's okay." _Well that's not entirely a lie considering I am going to my bedroom._

"Yes that's fine, sweetheart. Does anything hurt other than your head?" she said putting a hand on my forehead going into her overprotective mother mode. Not that she had any right to because most of the time she wasn't even around, but I guess I can't blame her she is helping to run a country after all.

I felt horrible lying to my parents, but it was necessary if I wanted to get away in the next century.

"Well, I'm feeling a little achy but other than that I feel fine. It's probably just a cold or something."

"Are you sure you shouldn't go to see Doctor Madeline-"

"No Mom," I quickly assured her, "I'm fine, just let me sleep it off."

"Okay Madison, Goodnight," she said with a quick kiss to my forehead, probably checking for fever knowing her.

"Night Daddy," I said giving my dad a hug before all but running out of the room and hurrying up the carpeted staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this chapter's a little short the next will be longer and you'll met the rest of Madi's siblings (and there are a lot).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to Kiera Cass**

When I arrived in my room I went straight to my closet to put on my riding clothes. My riding outfit consisted of a pair of tight fitting black nylon pants, tall leather boots, and flannel shirt. Considering most of my other clothes were either fancy ballroom dresses or day dresses, these were my most comfortable clothes.

I ran out onto my balcony and was about begin climbing down the wall when I discovered a piece of paper sitting on the railing. I lifted the rock that was resting on top of it and pulled out the paper. It read: _I won't be able to make it the forest tonight but I'll sneak into your room later. Don't wait up for me if you get tired, it will be enough just to see you. ~Love, Jack._

Slowly deflating, I made my way back into my closet to change back into a pair of small cotton shorts and my favorite soft tee-shirt. Jack had been forced to cancel before because he has to occasionally watch his brothers and sisters if his parents have to work late. Usually though he would just apologize and not try to sneak into see me later because there was a good chance that we would get caught. There were a large number of guards stationed on the floor with the royal's bedrooms and they would be hard to get through. Since my mother's selection the rebel attacks have basically stopped, but every now and then a random group decides to attack.

My mom and dad have been wonderful for our country. They've demolished the castes and made it so that the people can have any job they want as long as they are qualified to have it. That made Uncle Gerad especially happy because he is now carrying out his dream of becoming a scientist.

I went back into my room wondering what I was going to do to stay awake. I decided I would just do homework because I had to memorize every law passed on the Education Act by tomorrow. Silvia was very adamant that I do every assignment she gave me, and if I didn't I would have to stay inside all day, sitting in the same chair, and study until I could recited every law that I was supposed to have learned word for word. It was basically torture.

I started to study and got through the first page of notes, but these laws were so boring. I don't even see why I need to learn all these old laws because they are already in action. My eyes started to get droopy at around eleven o'clock. I decided that I would just rest my eyes for a moment because all the words were starting to blend together.

What seemed like ten seconds later I was nudged awake by a warm body snuggling under the blanket next to me. I turned towards it and heard a soft whisper in my ear.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

I smiled and turned toward his voice snuggling deeper in to the covers and pushing my face into the front of his soft tee-shirt. I took a deep breath. I always loved his smell. I don't really know how to explain it, he had a clean scent, but with a slight hint of hay from working in the stables. His warm arms wrapped around me and I finally felt whole again. Jack pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and his lips trailed down my jaw. I groaned when his lips pressed into the soft skin under my neck.

"You know," I said, "This is really not helping me get to sleep but I don't really care." I turned my head so his lips caught mine. A spark seemed to ignite between us when your lips touched. When he kissed me his lips were gentle and his kisses were full of love.

Too soon he pulled away and I tucked my head back under his chin,

"You know it's one in the morning, we should both probably be getting to bed," he whispered softly in my ear, his breath tickling my hair.

"It's one in the morning!"

"Yeah, sorry, my dad didn't get home from his shift until twelve and I had to wait for him to fall asleep before I could sneak out." I groaned as I pulled myself up out of bed and set all my notes on the floor. We snuggled under the covers for a while and I struggled to contain my yawns knowing he would leave if he knew I was the least bit tired. He always worried about me not getting enough sleep, but that wasn't really possible with my late night trips to see him add in studying to rule the country one day. I was lucky if I got five hours of sleep a night.

"I hate to say it, but yeah, we probably should both go to bed." Jack said pulling back the covers. I clung to his shirt, selfishly not wanting him to leave. He chuckled lightly and brushed a chaste kiss across my lips before slipping out of bed and tucking me back in.

"Goodnight Madi," he said as he kissed me on the forehead, "sweet dreams."

"My dreams will be sweet, but only because you are in them," I replied and I saw him smirk in the dark before backing away toward the door and sneaking out of my room.

As I drifted back off to sleep, I suddenly remembered that I had a test tomorrow and wondered how I was going to pull off that miracle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! This is my first ever fan fiction story, so complements and tips would be gratefully appreciated. Also, the story my seem a little dry now, but in the next couple of chapters it gets a lot juicier. Please favorite, follow, and review! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Selection series, all rights to Kiera Cass.**

I woke up the next morning gasping and covered in a cold sweat. I had had my reoccurring nightmare just like I do every night. _He _haunted my dreams and my life. I groaned and rolled over in my soft bed hoping to get another fifteen minutes of sleep, but my maids had other ideas.

"It's time to wake up Ms. Madison," Margaret said. Margaret was the youngest maid I had. She was around my age and by far my closest girl friend. She only called me "Ms." when Anne was in the room. Anne had been my mother's maid and was bent on formalities. Emma, my other maid was a small, blonde girl who was very timid and shy. She was maybe about twenty, but was so small that she looked about my age.

"Just leave me under the covers. I'll claim I'm sick or something."

"Sorry Madi," Margaret whispered and threw the covers off. The cold air hit my scarcely clothed body and I squealed. I curled into a ball trying to retain what little body heat I had, but I knew it was no use. Groaning I got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom where Anne was getting my bath ready. Anne took one look at me and scowled.

"What did you do stay up all night?" she asked. "This is going to take a miracle to cover up." Her hand came up and gently touched the bags and dark circles under my eyes tenderly. Anne was like the mother I always wanted, the mother that did not have to help run a country. She has always been there for me from the age of one whenever I needed her. She cleaned my endless number of cuts, I was an extreme klutz, came and slept with me when I woke up from nightmare in the middle of the night, and always had a shoulder to cry into when my mother was not around. She was my lighthouse in a storm; I don't know who I would be without her there to raise me.

I lowered myself into the hot tub of lavender scented water. Margaret and Emma were bustling around in my closet deciding what dress I was going to wear. Anne was in the bathroom getting all the make-up and hair products ready that would make me somewhat presentable. I mean heaven forbid my parents saw the circles under my eyes and had to worry about me.

"You know," she said, "You really should take better care of your body. Going to bed at one in the morning everyday then waking up at six can't be good for your health."

"Well if you tell Silvia to stop giving me so much work then I will be able to go to sleep earlier. Speaking of which, Margaret," I yelled in the direction of the door, "Can you bring me my notes? I should be studying I have a big test today."

Margaret came into the bathroom and handed me my notes which I studied for the remainder of my bath. When I got out of the tub, Anne helped me get dressed in a lavender dress. It was sleeveless, had a sash around the middle, and hit me just above my knees.

"I hear Silvia's favorite color is purple," Emma said with one of her rare smiles. They started doing my hair and make-up, piling the concealer on around my eyes to try and hid the dark circles. They did my hair in a side fishtail braid that wrapped around the back of my head. We stood there and all stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"You are a beautiful young woman," Anne said and hugged me from behind. To Anne, I was her child. She had never married so I was the closest thing she had to a daughter. I just wished my parents felt the same way as Anne. I smiled at Anne and thanked my maids before exiting my room and making my way down to breakfast.

I walked slowly down the halls, notes in hand, trying to cram before my test after breakfast. When I entered the dining room I was hit by an on slot of noise. Mom and Dad had not come in yet, but all the kids had. The twins, Sophie and Josh who were three, were chasing each other around the table, their bright red hair streaked by me as I tried to dodge them. Jason, who was seven, rounded the corner in a blue sweater, book in hand and glasses falling off his nose. Lana, who had just turned five, twirled around the dining room in her bright pink tutu and Luke, who was ten, was flying his remote control plane around the dining room trying to hit the unsuspecting guards who watched on in horror at the chaos. When Sophie and Josh noticed me they came running towards me.

"Josh stole my doll," Sophie complained.

"Did not," Josh shot back.

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Quiet," I commanded and they both amazingly shut up and looked at me. I must be getting better at this whole ruling thing. "Josh is there any reason why you stole your sister's doll?" Josh hung his head down and mumbled a quiet no.

"Okay then, Josh apologize and give your sister her doll back."

"Sorry Sophie," he mumbled and took the doll out of the waste band of his pants. The two of them ran off together probably going to find more trouble to get into. I got maybe four more steps before Lana came running up to me; her blonde ringlets bouncing up and down.

"Madi, Madi, look at my new tutu isn't it so pretty," she said twirling in a big circle.

"Yes sweetheart. Do you want to do a real ballerina trick?"

"Yes, yes how?!"

"Okay back up, yes just like that, and run towards me." Lana ran toward me and when she got to me she jumped and I but my hands on her hips lifting her in the air and twirling around in a circle before gently sitting her on the ground. Lana laughed in delight and gave me a bear hug before twirling away again. Jason walked up to me, book in hand and asked, "What does this word mean, rendezvous?" He said it pronouncing the Z and the S so it sounded like ren-dez-ves

"No Jace, it's said rendezvous. You don't pronounce the Z or S. It means to meet someone."

"Thanks," he mumbled and walked off his face already stuffed in his book again. I guess you could say Jason is the scholar of the family; he always had his face stuffed in a book and his blonde hair carefully styled and combed. I walked towards the table, studying my notes again, and was about to sit down before a shout knocked me out of my trance.

"Look out!" Luke screamed. I turned and let out a squeal before dropping to my stomach just in time as the plane flew just over my head. A guard rushed over from the corner and helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay Miss?"

"Oh, yes, yes I'm quite fine, but Luke's not going to be when I get my hands on him," I mumbled, chuckling quietly at the guard's startled look, as I stalked off to go after my brother.

"Luke!"

"Sorry Madi, the controls just stopped working! I couldn't control it!"

"Oh, so the plane was so conveniently aimed at me!"

Luke was speechless, staring at me in horror. I hardly ever raised my voice at the kids, much less yelled at them for what was so obviously a mistake, and I immediately felt horrible.

"I'm sorry Luke," I said and pulled him in for a hug, "I had a long night last night and I guess I'm kind of grumpy."

"It's okay Madi," Luke said and when he pulled away he was smiling, "Did Ms. Silvia give you a big test today?"

"Yeah," I said, "just wait for the day when you get them too." I laughed at his horrified look and ruffled his hair as I went and sat down studying again. Passing this test would be impossible! I was going to be in that room all day! I called to the butler and told him that I needed my breakfast early because I had a test. He brought out my breakfast which was crepes with vanilla cream filling with chocolate sauce on top. This was beyond my favorite breakfast and the cooks always made it for me when they knew I was going to have a tough day. I dug in and was halfway through before my parents came into the room arm in arm with smiles stretched across their faces. I immediately knew something was up.

When Mom and Dad came in all the kids sat down and everyone else started eating their breakfast. The chefs had prepared everyone's favorite breakfasts, which was weird because most of the time Mom and Dad put their foot down on the kids having sweet breakfasts. Something was off though because Mom wasn't eating her breakfast, which was strawberry pastries, in fact she looked a little green. Mom and Dad looked at each other and smiled.

"Kids," Dad said, "we have a surprise for you today."  
>"What's the surprise? Josh asked starting to jump up and down in his seat.<p>

"We're all taking the day off and going on a picnic in the hills!"

All the kids chorused their excitement, but I knew Mom and Dad would never just take a day off. Well, I couldn't afford to take a day off. I had a big test to study for and tons of work to do, plus I had riding lessons this afternoon.While everyone was still talking in excitement, I pushed my chair out from the table and exited the dining room. When I looked back through the doors, none of them had even noticed I was missing. That's what it is like in my family, the younger ones came first. I went down the hall to my classroom where Silvia was getting the test set up.

"Done with breakfast already?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with."

Silvia smiled and placed the test booklet in front of me. It was about as thick as one of my textbooks. I sighed and flipped it over to the back. 150 questions! Was Silvia trying to kill me?

I got started and was about ten questions in when there was a knock at the door. I could not for the life of me remember the difference between the Education Act of 2313 and the Education Act of 2324. The door opened slowly and my mother walked through.

"What are you doing Madison? We are going on a picnic. I told you that you had the day off."

"Too much work to do," I mumbled my eyes already glazed over.

"No, you must come to the picnic today. The test will have to wait until Monday."

Well I could hardly argue with that bargain. A picnic with my family would be fun, even if I knew that there was an ulterior motive. I pushed back from the table with a sigh and left to go get changed in to suitable "picnic clothes", whatever they were.

Anne must have known that we were going on a picnic because she was in my room getting my outfit ready. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a rose colored t shirt, brown, lace-up combat boots, and a dark gray pea coat because fall days in Angeles can get quite chilly.

As Anne helped me get dressed I asked her if she knew what was going on.

"I would tell you if I could Ms. Madison but the Queen has sworn me to secrecy."

I went back into my room and grabbed my guitar and one of my textbooks. My parents might be able to afford taking a day off but I couldn't. On a last minute thought I went back into the bathroom and got a first aid kit. I figured that at least one of the kids would get hurt playing. I went back down to the foyer where the rest of my family was already waited with a chauffer to drive us to the hills.

We got into a nondescript black van and the chauffer drove us to the hills and told us that he would be there to pick us up again at 3pm. Dad got the picnic basket out of the trunk and laid down a blanket will the kids ran around playing a game of freeze tag. It would have almost been peaceful if this had been a regular family trip.


	4. Chapter 4

We ate lunch at around noon. The chefs had packed what was presumably "picnic food". We had fluffernutter sandwiches, chips, and brownies. I had to admit regular food wasn't that bad, especially the fluffernutter sandwiches that had marshmallow cream and peanut butter on them. Of course, all the kids got were covered in there lunch. Sophie even had some marshmallow in her hair which would be a pain to get out later.

After lunch the kids went back to playing tag and getting incredibly dirty in the process. I started strumming my guitar because it was just too nice a day to do work. I have been taking guitar lessons since I was five and after almost eleven years I would consider myself an expert. Guitar was my favorite instrument even though I have also been taking piano for eight years and violin for five. My mother used to give me lesson, so it was my favorite time of the day because that's the only time I got to see her, but the she got busy and had Jason and Lana and one day she just didn't show up to lessons. I continued to strum absentmindedly when I heard a cry.

"Madi," Sophie wailed. I quickly threw my guitar on the ground and ran over to her. She had scrapped her knee on a rock and I had a long cut on it.

"Shhh, shhh," I comforted her, looking at her knee, "Luke, will you go and get the first aid kit by my guitar case."

By that time my parents had gotten over there. Mom was stroking Sophie's hair. _This should be them bandaging her leg, not me._ Luke ran over with the first aid kit and I went about cleaning her cut.

"Okay, Sophe, this is going to sting," I said as I dabbed her cut with an alcohol pad. Sophie cried, and the sound hurt my heart, but it was better to have her cry than to have an infected cut, and when I was done cleaning it I but a big band-aid on the cut.

"It's ok Sophe," I said and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "You won't get to play tag anymore, but I'll play songs for you." When I said this I saw Sophie's eyes light up. The kids loved when I sang to them. I scoped her up in my arms and carried her back over the blanket.

"What do you want to hear?" I said picking up my guitar.

"Frozen, Frozen," Sophie said.

"Frozen? Seems suitable for the season," I said with a smile. Frozen was the girls favorite movie and even the boys liked it, though they would never admit it. It was about an ice queen and her sister who had to save their kingdom from being frozen over forever. When the kids saw it they insisted that I learn how to play the songs, so I replayed the movie over and over until I had my own sheet music written out. Now I've sung the songs so much that I have them memorized.

As I sang the rest of the kids came over and started to sing along. Our parents just looked on smiling. They weren't around enough to know the kids favorite songs or movie. Even though I was mad at them for never being around, I understood because I knew that it was hard to run a country. It chilled me to think that I would have to do that one day. When we had gone through all the songs I collapsed faking exhaustion and all the kids laughed. Lana climbed on my stomach.

"Again, again," she chanted.

"No, no more, you're going to kill me!" Laughing she started bouncing up and down on my stomach. I grunted and sat up suddenly catching her in my arms and spinning her around. Her face turned red with laughter. It made me so happy to be with the kids, almost as happy as I was with Jack.

"Kids," Dad said and all the little ones turned toward him and quietly sat on the ground. Dad had that calming affect on people. I sat down slowly, warily. I had almost forgotten that this was just a ploy to make us happy before telling us something that would probably upset us. We hardly ever did anything together as a family. The little kids always had Mommy and Daddy dates, but we never really did anything as a whole family other than balls. Mom came and stood beside Dad and he put his arm around her waist.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you," he said. _Oh good God,_ _please let_ _this be nothing. _Mom was smiling at Dad love plain on her face, and suddenly everything clicked in my mind. How Mom hadn't even touched her breakfast, how she had turned green when she looked at it, how lovey-dovey Mom and Dad were being toward each other, how careful Dad was being with her, and how they had been coming down late to breakfast. _No, not again they promised that they wouldn't have another! I already have my hands full with the five they've already had!_

"You're going to have a new baby brother or sister," Dad said smiling. All the kids cheered and ran up and gave Mom and Dad hugs, but I couldn't help but hang back. When Mom had the twins last year, they said that they weren't going to have anymore kids because they were so busy running the country. They knew that I was taking care of the kids most of the time and, since I was getting older, I was getting more and more busy too.

They promised me that they wouldn't have anymore. Sure, I was happy for them and I would love the baby to death, but they broke their promise. I was suddenly filled with rage. How could they put more work on me when I was already up to my ears in it? Is this another test? Just to see how far it will take me to snap?

I could feel my face turning red and my fists clenching and unclenching at my sides. I couldn't let the kids notice though, so I plastered on a fake smile and hugged Mom.

"Isn't this so exciting Madi," Lana said, "We get a new sister."

"Or brother," Luke pointed out and they went on debating whether it would be a boy or a girl. I just sat down and started to work, thinking how much I would have to cram now because of how much time I would miss nine months from now. The kids tried to get me to play music again, but I just wasn't in the mood and after they asked about four times I snapped and yelled that I had work to do. They sheepishly slunk away and went and talked with Mom and Dad about baby names. While internally, my anger kept building; I knew my face was flushed and my jaw was clenched, which was quite painful after a while, but I didn't want to let anything slip with the kids here.

In about a half an hour later, the chauffer came to pick us up and we made our way back toward the palace. Outside I watched the rolling hills roll by and wondered what it would be like if we had a normal family and were not the royals. The kids would have a real mother and father rather than nannies and maids, Mom and Dad wouldn't have to worry about running a country, and I could be with Jack without it being deemed inappropriate.

I could feel the anger heating up inside me as I thought about all the lies and promises my parents had made and not kept. Now I just had one more to add to the long list of promises they broke.

When we got there I was out of the car and at the door before the kids were even out of their car seats. Then I was running, up the stair to my room, past shocked guards and curios maids. When I made it I slammed my down shut and collapsed in a fit of angry tears on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello again! I just wanted to clear up few minor details. In my story Clarkson and Amberly are still alive. Clarkson is tolerant of America now that she and Maxon have done such good for the kingdom. There are still occasional rebel attacks *hint hint wink wink*. On a happier note, any suggestions for baby names/gender. Review to suggest one! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Selection. All rights to Kiera Cass**

My maids came in sometime later, it could have been minutes or hours but I didn't know. Anne started rubbing my back and whispering calming sounds in my ear. Margaret was holding my hand and Emma went into the bathroom to get a warm cloth to wipe my face.

Anne took the cloth and washed all the dried tears off of my face and they changed me into pajamas, knowing that I would take dinner in my room tonight. All throughout this I was numb.

All I could think was that I had been lied to and my parents had broken their promise. I should have been happy about this, I was getting a new little brother or sister, but all I felt inside was dread. If they lied to me about this, what else had they kept from me?  
>"Did you know?" I asked Anne.<p>

"Yes, Madi, I knew but the Queen made me promise not to tell a soul. Believe me I wish I could have told you." She told me with a pleading look. I could feel the rage growing inside of me as she said this. Why would they do this to me, keep this secret from me only to reveal it in front of all the kids so I couldn't explode? I sprung up and started pacing around my room, a habit that I had gotten from my father.

"Why would they do this to me? They barely see the kids they have! I'm the one who bathes the kids and cleans their cuts and reads them bedtime stories. They don't know that Lana loves puppies and would die to have one and that Jason wants to be a scientist when he grows up, not a prince. They don't know that Luke is obsessed with planes and wants to be a pilot. The other day Sophie asked me if Mom and Dad were mad at her because they hadn't been in to tuck her into bed in over a week! Do you know what its like to explain the situation to a three year old? They are just adding to the problem! I haven't even talked to my mother alone in over a month. I need them the most. I'm the crown princess; I'm up to my head in meetings and laws that I have no idea what to do with, but they are never around for me to ask for help! "

Before I knew what I was doing I had struck out and hit my glass balcony door. The glass shattered and Emma screamed. I looked down at my hand and saw that it was covered in blood. Then I felt the pain and bit down on my lip from screaming and instead let out a low moan. Anne reacted quickly running to the bathroom and running back over to me with a towel in hand.

"Go and get Madeline," Anne said. Madeline was my doctor at the palace and had taken care of my danger prone self my whole life. Margaret ran out the door.

"You crazy girl," Anne kept saying, "I know your mad but you didn't have to butcher your hand."

Margaret appeared a couple minutes later with Doctor Madeline and by that time that white towel on my hand was red.

"What happened?" Madeline asked shocked. Then she saw the balcony door. "That's going to need stitches. Anne, get a clean bowl of water and Emma get more clean towels."

Madeline gently took the towel off my hand and whistled slowly. The top of my hand had three deep cuts in it and there were multiple other cuts covering my knuckles, fingers, and wrist as well as pieces of glass sticking out of most of the cuts. She went into doctor mode.

"Okay," she said, "I'm going to have to take out the pieces of glass that are still in your hand. It is going to sting." Then she dug her metal tweezers into one of the larger cuts in my hand. I struggled not to scream, biting down on my lip. Then she took out about ten other pieces of broken glass that had gotten stuck in my other cuts. After that, she stitched up the three deeper cuts on my hand and wrapped my hand and wrist in gauze.

"Now I know you aren't going to want your parents to find out about this," Madeline said. She obviously knew what I was mad about since she was my mother's doctor too. "But they are going to find out eventually because one, you will have to bandage it for about two weeks and two, you will have scars. So, I can either go tell them now, or I can let you go tell them."

"Why can't I just tell them in the morning?"

"Do you really want to have that fight in front of all your brothers and sisters?"

"Okay, you can tell them," I said defeated.

"Also, you should probably rest some, you lost a lot of blood and it will replenish itself faster if you are not up and about." I got into bed and on her way out she added, "Also I don't want you playing any instruments until I take those stitches out. Doctor's orders" She said with a slight smile as she took in my scowl. "Oh, and you might wanna have someone fix that door."

Margaret covered the hole in the door with a towel then duct taped the edges down.

"How long do you think it will take them to get in here?" I asked Anne drowsily. My eyelids were already starting to droop. Dr. Madeline was right I was extremely exhausted.

"I don't know. I guess it depends on where they are in the palace, maybe five or ten minutes." Anne finished talking but I was already asleep.

**America's POV**

Maxon and I were snuggled under the covers in our bed, mulling over how today had gone. All of the kids seemed excited, but Madi's smiles looked somewhat forced. Even though we had promised her we wouldn't have anymore children and we had broken that promised, on accident I might add, I figured she would still be happy about having another brother or sister.

When we got back to the palace though, she ran inside before we could even say a word to her. The rest of us had gone to dinner and the kids kept asking us where Madi was, but we just told them that she had work to do, which they seemed to accept.

"I'm worried about her Maxon," I said as he placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"I know, America, but I think we need to give her some time and see how she is when she wakes up in the morning." I nodded an agreement. I know that Madison likes to take her time and think about things before she lets anyone know how she truly feels about them.

Maxon turned so my back was pressed into his chest, and I leaned into him breathing in his scent that always calms me. From the start of the selection I was in love with the way he smelled, fresh like cool mountain air with a hint of something spicy like cinnamon. I was just dozing off when there was a loud knock on our bedroom door. I heard Maxon groan beside me and chuckled lightly.

"Your Majesties, I have urgent news," the guard yelled through the doors. He sounded quite anxious.

"It can wait until morning Sawyer," he yelled.

"No, your Highness, I'm afraid it can't. It's about Princess Madison, she has hurt herself." Maxon and I both shot out of our bed at those words. I pulled my robe on and Maxon his pants and shirt in record time. We were out the door and face to face with a very shocked guard who quickly got out of the way as we ran down the hallway.

We burst into the door only to be stopped by the outstretched hands of Anne. I strained past her trying to get a look at Madison.

"She has just fallen asleep and she has lost a lot of blood. The doctor's orders for her are to rest and I will not allow you to wake her up," Anne said fiercely. I have to admit, I was somewhat shocked. Yes, Anne was one of my closest friends and confidants but she was still a maid. I did not expect her to speak so vehemently towards us.

Maxon and I both nodded and pushed past Anne overcome with the need to see our daughter and make sure she was okay. Though we didn't get to spend time with her very often Madi was still our daughter, our first child, and we loved and cared for her deeply. _Oh Madi,_ I thought,_ why would you do this to yourself?_ I knew she would be upset about the baby but I didn't think she would be this upset.

Maxon and I stayed in her room and I continued stroking her honey blonde hair that was so much like her fathers but with a hint of red in it. Our daughter really was growing up into a beautiful young woman. I'll have to talk to Maxon about whether or not she'll have a selection. Maxon and I both agreed that we wouldn't force Madi into marrying someone she didn't love.

Around twelve we left Madi's room and headed back to our room to get some sleep before what would surely be an eventful morning.

**Madi's POV**

I woke up to a warm hand pressed against my waist. _Jack._ I shifted and snuggled deeper into the covers and pressed my back into his chest.

"Hey Mads. Are you awake?" He asked.

"No," I groaned and he laughed but then stopped abruptly. He must have heard about what happened today and had come to check on me.

"Madi come on, this is serious. Are you okay?" I turned and his brown eyes bore into me, forcing the truth out.

"I don't know Jack," I whispered, "I feel like they betrayed me. They promised that they wouldn't have another child and it makes me angry to think that they broke that promise because they know that I take care of the kids and I already have so much to worry about. But what if they didn't mean to have another? They hardly see the kids and another would just divide their time even more. So why would they want to have another."

Silence followed my confession and I tell Jack was thinking of something to say.

"Well, I guess all you can do is try to forgive them. It won't make it that they lied to you any better, but it will help the way that they feel. They are probably worried to death about what your reaction is going to be tomorrow morning and they are probably feeling bad that they broke their promise."

I considered his answer in silence. He was right of course, but was I willing to just let it drop? I would try to be nice, but I didn't know what would happen when I saw them tomorrow at breakfast.

"Good," Jack said, "The other thing I wanted to check on was your hand. How is it?"

"Well, I can't play any instruments for a while and it stings a bit, but other than that it's okay."

I was somewhat embarrassed about the way that I acted and blushed bright red. I may have gotten my dad's hair but I got my mother's fair skin, and whenever I got embarrassed I turned bright red. Jack stroked my hot checks.

"That's my favorite color." He smiled and looked down at me. I could see his love for me in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn and he chuckled softly at me.

"Go to sleep sweetheart."

"But you're here I don't want to waste our time together."

"Madi, just laying here with you is wonderful. Go to sleep you need your rest."

"At least stay here until I fall asleep."

"Okay, you know that I can't say no to that." He smiled and crawled under the covers and roughly pulled me towards him. He looked deep into my eyes and I looked into his. My heart started beating faster, so fast that he could probably feel it through his shirt. He pulled closer so that we were touching in several key places; our chests, hips, and knees were pressed together under the covers. He tilted his head towards mine so that his forehead rested against mine.

"I love you Madison Shreave," he whispered softly. I loved the way he said my name, like it was a prayer.

"I love you Jack Ledger."

He tilted his head to the side and our lips collided. He kisses were gentle but full of passion. I could feel his hands, hot on my hips, through my thin t-shirt. His lips traveled across my jaw and down my neck as my grip tightened on his shoulders, not wanting him to pull away. I groaned softly and pulled his lips back to my mouth. My hands went to the hem of his shirt and slipped underneath, feeling the hard back muscles that came from doing work in the stables everyday. Jack sighed and pulled away.

"You need your sleep," he said struggling to even out his breathing. I sighed and snuggled back under the covers and into his chest.

Sometime later, when he thought I was asleep, I felt him get out of bed. He bent down and kissed my forehead before sneaking out of my room. Content and feeling loved, I fell into the best sleep I've had in months.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been sick with bronchitis and a sinus infection so I wasn't feeling the greatest. This chapter is mainly fluff with Madi and the kids. I hope you enjoy. ( I also has a bit of foreshadowing *wink wink hint hint*). Also, keep the baby names coming!**

_He stood above me, smiling his evil smile, and laughed as he looked down at my crumpled body. "You should have never disobeyed your parents. A queen would never do something like that," he sneered. He brought his arm back and…_

"Madi, Madi!" I jolted awake and set up suddenly. I was breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat. Margaret stood above me looking worried. "I think you were having a nightmare."

I ran a hand through my hair pushing it out of my eyes. I couldn't remember the last night I hadn't dreamt about him, and every time the same thing happened. Sometimes the guards would come in after they heard me screaming and shake me awake in the middle of the night. I could never go back to sleep after the dreams woke me up. That's the main reason I went to bed so early, the later I got the dreams the more sleep I got. Every night, after I woke I always went and walked in the gardens until it was time to go inside so my maids would not know I was up.

Margaret took in my frazzled expression with a look of concern, "Are you sure you're okay, you don't look okay?'

"Yeah, Maggie, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." What a lie that was. It was a dream that I had to live. Anne and Emma came in then from the bathroom and announced that my bath was ready. I got into the lavender scented water, careful to keep my hand out of the water. Anne changed the bandages on my hand and the maids gasped at the swollen, angry red skin.

"How did they take the news last night?" I asked.

"Well, as you would suspect I guess," Anne said, "They came running in here, all worried, a demanded that we wake you up so that they could make sure you were alright, but I talked them out of it saying that you needed rest."

"Thanks Anne." For the next hour my maids got my ready, putting me in a short pink frilly dress that made me look young and innocent and covering up the dark circles and bags under my eyes that came from constant nightmares. They tried to get me to put on gloves to cover up the bandages on my hand, but I refused. My parents would feel much guiltier when they could visibly see the bandages, and I wanted them to feel guilty.

Next, I went into the nursery to help the little kids get ready for the day. I didn't always help them, but I did whenever I had time, to fill in for the parents they didn't have.

When I walked into the nursery I found absolute chaos. Lana and Luke were locked in a screaming fight over whether the new baby would be a girl or a boy. Josh was running around in his underwear screaming while Sophie ran behind trying to hit him with her doll. Jason was splayed out on the coach sound asleep. I envied his ability to fall asleep anywhere under any circumstance.

"Hey! HEY! Guys stop!"

All the kids stopped where they stood and looked at me, except for Jason who was still asleep on the coach. "Calm down, calm down," I said taking the doll from Sophie's hand and setting it on toy chest.

"What happened to your hand sissy?" Sophie asked me jumping on my lap.

"Oh, you know me. I slipped on the rug in my room and crashed into my balcony door. My hand went right through," I said with laugh.

"Cool," Luke said, "So you got to sleep with a hole in your door all night!"

"Yes, okay, which one of you wants to take a bath first?" I said faking enthusiasm. They all hated taking baths, unless they were of the bubble variety. They all groaned. I gave Sophie and Lana baths almost everyday. I trusted Luke and Jason to be able to bathe themselves and I also had them bathe Josh every now and then. I took Lana and Sophie into the bathroom first and filled the tub up with lukewarm water and stripped them down. I didn't give them baths with Josh anymore because I thought that was just a little weird. They got into the bath and I was about to wash their hair when I realized that my hand was bandaged in gauze which was not a good thing to get wet. I was going to have to do this one handed

"Come over here, little duck, so that I can wash all the dirt off of you," I teased Lana. I had started calling her little duck since she first started learning how to walk. At first she had looked like a duck waddling around, and the name stuck. I piled vanilla scented shampoo on top of her tangled, auburn mop and scrubbed it around with one hand, which was very hard. Then rinsed the soap out and started on Sophie. Always the complainer, she was angry that she had to have vanilla shampoo instead of smelling like "the pretty purple flowers, like you do sissy", or in other words lavender.

When Sophie gets angry she can overreact sometimes. When I told her that she had to use the vanilla shampoo she slammed her fists into the water creating a splash that hit Lana in the face. Lana splashed back and then a full on water war began.

The girls squealed as they splashed water into each other's faces. Then they turned on me with wicked gleams in their eyes. I just had time to pull a towel over my dress before a stream of water hit me square in the face and splattered all over me. Not even realizing it I wiped my face off with my injured hand soaking the bandages.

"Truce, truce," I yelled, giggling. The war stopped and I pulled them out of the tub and dried them off.

"What color do you want to wear today?" I asked them.

"Purple," Sophie yelled.

"No blue."

Suddenly I had an idea I knew they would love. "Why don't we all wear pink today to show that we want the new baby to be a girl?"

They both nodded and smiled, knowing that the boys wouldn't think of wearing blue. I dressed Sophie in a light pink sailors dress with white trim and tiny, white ballet flats, and I dressed Lana in hot pink frock with black leggings and sparkly pink flats, she insisted.

The boys came out of their bathroom right after we came out of ours. Luke's curly blond hair was darker from the water, and he had attempted to put it into a Mohawk using hair gel. While Jace's dark red hair was neatly combed and swept to the side; he already had is face stuffed in another book which according to the cover was about microbiology. Josh who had apparently attempted to shower himself this morning ran out of the bathroom in just his underwear with half of his head still covered in soap.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to help Josh in the shower?" I asked as I led him back into the bathroom and washed the shampoo out of his hair in the sink. I dressed him in a pair of khaki shorts, a white polo shirt, and a blue sailor's jacket with gold buttons. He was such a cutie. His hair was blonde and his curls hugged close against his head.

Sophie and Josh raced out of the nursery, and Lana not wanting to be behind raced after them. Luke followed and seconds later Jace as he couldn't stand being last. He was quite competitive though you wouldn't expect it with his studious nature. He hated being last at anything.

Startled guards and maids rushed out of the way as the royal children went racing down the hallway. I speed walked after them calling out good morning's to the guards and maids I passed by name. They all smiled and greeted me happily.

I stopped outside of the door gathering my courage before I pushed them open and walked into breakfast to face my parents.


End file.
